Stuck in TimeAgian
by inuyasha282808
Summary: Conan is not in the first chapter sorry this is an inu-yasha detective conan crossover inu-yasha is captured by the dark syndicate and kagome must send richard to go find them just your everyday story about trying to find a half demon in feudal Japn.
1. Prolouge

Stuck in Time...Again  
  
THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL SAT THIS I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR DETECTIVE CONAN NETHER ARE MINE OWN THEM I DO NOT GET THE POINT!!!!! Thank you and  
enjoy my fanfic It was summer and the birds were chirping and the Inu-Yasha Gang was sitting around Keade's hut. Suddenly Inu-Yasha got up and sniffed the air and said "I smell Naraku" and ran off into the forest. Kagome and the others were all like "What did he say" So they decided to follow him. They all climbed onto Kirara's back and were after him in a flash.  
  
They then catch sight of him in a small grove and then the next second he was gone. Kagome then urged Sango to let her go see what happed to Inu- Yasha but there is nothing to be seen and he is gone.  
  
Kagome and the others then spent the next several hours trying to find Inu-Yasha, but to no avail he had just vanished. "Naraku who is this that you have brought me?" a malevolent voice asked.  
  
"He is a half demon from the era where you found me; I believe he may be a good test subject for you." Naraku whispered.  
  
"Fine you know what to do." And with that the owner of the malevolent voice vanished.  
  
Naraku then took out a small box which was ornately decorated and removed its small contents and force fed them to the simi-unconcious Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Die slowly my dear enemy." He said with a chuckle and with that he left Inu-Yasha in present day Japan to die. 


	2. Chapter one The call, and the suprise

Stick in Time...Again  
  
After searching for Inu-Yasha for countless hours Kagome decided to go back to her own time after explaining to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo that a detective would be able to find Inu-Yasha easily. They had their fears that bringing a so called detective to the feudal era might be a bad idea. But they trusted in Kagome's judgment and allowed her to find a detective that she could trust. Meanwhile at the Moore Detective Agency "Conan could you get the phone" Rachel asked while trying to cook dinner.  
  
Richard was drunk and sleeping on the couch with the TV Remote in his hand.  
  
"Moore Detective Agency" Conan greeted into the phone.  
  
"Yes...a case? Sure, I think tomorrow at 7 in the morning would be good" Conan said to the frantic sounding lady on the other end of the phone. "Can I have your name please? ...Kagome. Ok. Thank you" He ended then he hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it Conan" Rachel asked stirring a pot of boiling water.  
  
"Someone with a case for Richard. She said her name was Kagome. I told her she could come over tomorrow morning around 7.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Suddenly a dark and foul smelling shadow appeared behind him. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DO NOT TALK TO MY CLIANTS!!!" Richard yelled grabbing Conan and picking him up off the floor.  
  
"DAD LEAVE POOR CONAN ALONE" Rachel yelled. "WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH CONAN GOT YOU A JOB SO STOP YELLING!!!" She finished making the last three words extra loud to get his attention.  
  
Dinner that night was eaten in silence. "Naraku, has the one you brought me awoken yet?" Asked the evil sounding voice.  
  
"Yes, I do believe he has" Replied Naraku. "Where am I...?" Asked a sleepy Inu-Yasha "Why is everything so big" He wondered "WHERE ARE MY CLAWS ITS NOT THE NEW MOON... WHATS GOING ON!!!!" 


	3. The Meeting and the new case

Stuck in Time...Again  
  
7:25 A.M. Moore Detective Agency  
  
"Well Conan where is she?" Richard asked starting to lose his patience. "I hope you didn't make this up as some sort of prank because if you did then- "He stopped at a deathly glare from Rachel  
  
"Don't worry Conan I'm sure that she'll come" Rachel said comfortingly.  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Conan said happily.  
  
When he opened the door he saw a young girl in a school uniform similar to Rachel's.  
  
"Hi" she said in a worried tone "is this the Moore Detective Agency?"  
  
"Um...yes. I assume that you're Kagome?" Conan asked inquisitively.  
  
"Why yes I am." She said surprised to see the little boy make even the slightest deduction. "Is detective Richard Moore here I want to talk to him about a case I need him to solve?"  
  
"I'm right here my fair young girl" he said rushing over to Kagome knocking over Conan in the proses.  
  
'God he's just like Miroku' she thought. Then she noticed Conan trying to get up. "Oh... are you OK" she asked helping him up  
  
"Uh...yeah I'm ok thanks. So you said you have a case for us to solve" He asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh cow cute you mean you help out on the cases? But yes I do have a case for you I need you to find my friend Inu-Yasha He went missing in the forest yesterday and there aren't any police in the area." She said with a sad look on her face.  
  
'Inu-Yasha? That means dog demon right' Conan thought  
  
"Well do you have a picture of him that I could use to try and track him down with" Richard asked to her cleavage.  
  
"Um I would like it if you would stop looking down my shirt and no I don't sorry" she said slightly fuming.  
  
"Well could you take us to the place where he went missing?" Richard asked.  
  
"Um sure I guess but on one condition you can't tell anyone about this, please?" She pleaded.  
  
"Um... Ok" Conan and Richard And Rachel all said at once. 


	4. Arivial in the Feudal Era

Stuck in Time...Again  
Part Four  
  
The long bus ride brought Richard Rachel and Conan to the shrine where Kagome's family lives. They were introduced to her mom, little brother who really seemed to like Conan and Kagome's grandpa. Then she brought them to the well.  
  
"Well I thought we were going to the place where your friend disappeared." Richard asked obviously annoyed.  
  
"We are and it's in here but I need all of you to hold on because I am afraid we have to jump down this well" She said almost laughing when she realized how crazy she must have sounded.  
  
'I don't like this; its suspious' Conan thought the doubt visible on his face.  
  
"Well here we go" Kagome said jumping down the well with everyone close behind. "Don't you think Kagome should be back with that detective thing yet" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry Shippo besides without Kagome we cant go through the well" Miroku said calmly while slowly approaching Sango.  
  
"If you come any closer to me you will find yourself with a face that will hurt beyond your wildest fears." Sango said holding up her boomerang.  
  
Just then a light came from the well and four people came out of it. Miroku went over to Rachel and asked his trademark "Would you be so kind as to bear my children fair miss" then received a roundhouse kick to the chest that sent him flying into a bush.  
  
Then a Demon came out of nowhere and said "Fresh Blood I smell Fresh Blood" referring to the small amount that was erupting out of Miroku's nose.  
  
Conan, Rachel and Richard fell into a dead faint and Sango said "let me guess you didn't tell them that there were demons here?"  
  
Kagome shook her head meaning 'nope I didn't' Inu-Yasha was wandering through the streets of downtown Tokyo when who should he come across but Heiji Hittori on his way to go see Dr. Agasa.  
  
"Hello there, Aren't you a little small to be going around Tokyo by your self" he asked  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL HUMAN!!?" Inu-Yasha Bellowed  
  
"Maybe I should take you to Dr. Agasa's house with me" he thought out loud  
  
"DON'T TAKE ME ANYWHERE JUST TELL ME THE WAY TO KAGOME'S HOUSE" Inu-Yasha yelled  
  
"Who"  
  
"YOU ARE USELESS" Inu-Yasha said 


	5. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEND

Stuck In Time...Again  
  
Conan was the first to wake up and he had awoken in time to see Miroku un- cover his wind tunnel and suck the demon up.  
  
"What... what was that th-thing" Conan asked stammering in fear.  
  
"That was a simple centipede demon" Sango answered in a matter-of-fact tone  
  
"You mean you see these all the time" Rachel asked noticing the demon was gone. They all nodded. "Speaking of time when are we, because last time I checked demons don't exist in Tokyo and speaking of Tokyo where is it?" Rachel asked starting to get frightened.  
  
So after what seemed like days Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo explained the whole story. Then on the way back to Keade's hut Richard did some bonding with Miroku. Keade's Hut "So you are saying that with this little jewel piece we can go from Tokyo to the Feudal Era by means of the well?" Conan asked starting to get the picture.  
  
"Exactly" Kagome answered  
  
"But why would we need a jewel shard if we are looking for a half demon in the feudal era?" Conan questioned "Or can Inu-Yasha go through the well without one?"  
  
"Yes that's exactly it" said Kagome Naraku's Castle "So they are trying to find him?" He questioned his evil voice echoing through the castle along with his following maniacal laugh "Kaana, go and prepare a surprise for the newcomers." Dr. Agasa's house "So you said your name is Inu-Yasha?" Dr. Agasa asked  
  
YES!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP ASKING ME THAT? Inu-Yasha yelled 


	6. Guess who is back

Stuck in Time...Again  
Chapter idea given to me by Ginna Keade's Hut Keade soon came back from a neighboring village that she was visiting and saw newcomers in her hut. Kagome then got up and introduced the newcomers to Keade.  
  
"Keade, this is detective Richard Moore I decided to bring him here because I thought he might be able to help us find Inu-Yasha. Richard brought along his daughter Rachel and their friend Conan. I also let them borrow a piece of the Jewel" Kagome finished explaining to her. Night time Richard, Rachel and Conan decide to go outside and look for anything that might give them a hint of where he might have gone. Richard looked around and said under his breath "where did that Inu-Yasha go."  
  
Rachel then looked to the side to see Conan looking intently to the ground and Rachel says "Conan did you find something odd."  
  
"Yeah I did it's a weird looking worm" he replied in a confused voice.  
  
Rachel squealed then stepped on it then she picked up her shoe and saws that there is a ton of green goop "EUUUUUUUU!!!!! Gross" then started wiping the goop on a tree.  
  
Conan looks to the side face faults and says "that's sooo gross"  
  
Richard and Conan then noticed a small girl in white coming out of the back of a tree and Rachel then sees it too Rachel then wonders if the girl knows any thing about Inu-Yasha. While Rachel was waling to the girl Richard is stung by one of Naraku's poison insects and falls to the ground the poison starting to take effect.  
  
Conan then noticed that white stuff started to come out of Rachel as she walked towards the girl with the mirror. Conan then looked to the side starting to get worried and with a shocked expression on his face noticed Richard unconscious on the ground and looks back to see Rachel weakening. Then going agnist his common sense of telling someone, he runs behind Kanna and covers her eyes. Kanna unexpecting this puts the mirror behind her and after losing her concentration somehow accidentally reverses the proses that the aptx poison did. Then Conan fell to the ground and so did Rachel.  
  
Kagura then appeared from the sky and grabbed Kanna because she heard Kagome yell" WHAT WAS THAT" (referring to the thumps that the bodies made when landing) Kagura then flew away with Kanna as Miroku came out of the hut and tried to use the wind tunnel but they flew off too fast for him to capture them.  
  
They then saw Richard on the ground and Kagome and Keade then went to pick him up and bring him into the hut, while Sango and Miroku looked after Rachel.  
  
When they noticed that Rachel was breathing calmly they tried to wake her up. The instant she woke up she immediately looked for Conan because right before she blacked out she noticed that Conan tried to sneak up on the girl in white. But didn't see Conan anywhere and started to worry and franticly called "Conan, Conan Where are you" and she began to think that that thing Kidnapped him  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were helping her into the hut. Miroku predictably grabs her butt Rachel still being weak had only the strength to slap him.  
  
Meanwhile behind a tree something is watching them and Conan thinks he is still Conan until he feels a slight breeze then he realizes the only thing that now fits him is his watch, bowtie and some, now rather small, glasses. He looks down and then realizes that one he is half naked and Jimmy again!!! "Good Job, Kanna you have made them aware of our interference" Naraku whispered approvingly.  
  
"Aren't you worried about this? She let the little boy get away..." Kagura questioned.  
  
"Not at all" he answered laughing manically. "Well cool guy; looks like we can play our game after all" Vermouth said quietly "So this girl, Kagome, you say that she lives in Tokyo here but sometimes visits you in the Feudal era?" Dr. Agasa asked starting to think he had a nutcase on his hands  
  
"And you say that you are really a half demon 18 year old guy?" Heiji asked agreeing with Dr. Agasa  
  
Just then Ai walked into the room and said "I tested his blood... It tested positive for APTX." 


	7. Jimmy's new clothes

Stuck in Time...Again  
  
Conan, after accidentally becoming Jimmy again, was hiding behind a tree because he still was unsure about telling Rachel that he was both Jimmy and Conan and unfortunately for another reason, his clothes hadn't grown with him. Suddenly he saw a pair of villager's clothes and he was pretty sure that they would fit him. Though sadly he had to cross the view of the window of Keade's hut where Rachel and everyone else were watching over Richard who was stung by Naraku's poison insects. The only thing he could hope for was that nobody would see him.  
  
Meanwhile inside the hut Rachel was monitoring the condition of her dad and then decided that he needed the medical attention of the doctors in modern-day Japan.   
"So does this area seem familiar to you?" Agasa asked after being convinced that he is indeed who he is.  
  
Then an ambulance speed by little did they know but Kagome, Rachel and Richard were inside.   
"Ok they're gone, good" Jimmy said to himself thinking that the hut was empty. Looking around he slowly he realized that there was nobody there so he crept up to the hut.  
  
Just as he was reaching for the pair of clothes he heard a voice behind him "and just what do you think you're doing?" Sango said with Miroku behind her.  
  
"Miroku and Sango? I thought they went with Kagome and Rachel" he said without realizing he said anything at all.  
  
"You know us?" Sango asked, now suspious that what looks to be a seventeen year old person was walking around stark naked except in what looks to be an odd bracelet, some weird neck gear and a tight pair of what Kagome calls glasses.  
  
"Sango, those things that he is wearing, don't they look like the things that kid was wearing?" Miroku quietly asked  
  
"Yeah but that would mean that he is-"Sango was then interrupted  
  
"No I'm not Conan... it's impossible. Jimmy said panic racing across his face  
  
"I wasn't going to say Conan but since you are so intent on talking about him... tell us how you know Conan we didn't tell any of the villagers about him so how do you know him? Go on talk... tell us"  
  
"I...I...I'm not a thief" He spluttered out  
  
"Then tell us where is Conan" Sango said raising her boomerang to accentuate the last words.  
  
Jimmy fearing for his life decided to tell them what had happened and after some difficulty made them believe that Conan Edogawa was in fact Jimmy Kudo. "Was that Inu- Yasha?" Kagome asked seeing the child human Inu-Yasha on the side of the road  
  
"No it couldn't be you said that Inu-Yasha only turns human on the night of the full moon so that couldn't be Inu-Yasha, for two reasons one: its not night, and, two" that is a kid a human kid" Rachel said trying to knock some sense into Kagome while fighting her own question. "But was that Dr. Agasa and Heiji holding that little boys hand" 


	8. Well hello there

Stuck in Time...Again

CH 8

One week later Richard, Rachel and Kagome return to the Feudal Era only to find that Conan ran off, and staying with Sango, Miroku and Kaede was some villager that had quite a striking resemblance to Jimmy

As Rachel walked into the hut, she thought to herself 'Jimmy' and she walked over to him, looked into his big blue eves and said, "What's your name?"

"Uh... My name?" He asked now worried because he wasn't sure if he would shrink back into Conan again so he didn't tell her that he was Jimmy, and he hadn't thought of a new name as of yet.

"Yeah your name... what is it?" She asked slightly annoyed.

"Well it's um... uh... Michel! Yeah that's my name Michel!" He said pulling the name out of thin air.

"Well 'Michel' what exactly are you doing here... AND WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE JIMMY!?!" she asked staring into his face.

"Well I couldn't be Jimmy because he comes from your time and he couldn't get through the well because in order to do that you would need to have a Sacred Jewel Shard and we all know that you can only find them here in the feudal era." He said explaining in full detail.

"And how would you know all of that, 'Michel'" She asked truing to intimidate him.

He quickly thinks to himself 'Oh crap' then without thinking blurts out "I saw him walking by?"

"But you just got through explaining as to why he couldn't be here" she pointed out, a victory grin appearing on her face.

"Um... Gotta go" he said scooting towards the door.

"Get back here!" She yelled grabbing the back of his shirt "WHY EXACTLY ARE YOU WEARING JIMMY'S BOWTIE?!?"

"Um..." starting to panic "He dropped it while walking by???!?"

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE CONAN'S WATCH ON YOUR ARM?!!!?!"

"Ummm..." Really starting to panic. "He dropped it while walking with Jimmy??!??!" again not thinking.

"You saw Conan?" Rachel asked seeming relieved at hearing that Conan was safe. "Where did he go?"

"Well, he went home with Jimmy." Jimmy said, glad that he was finally off the hook.

"He's at dad's house?" she asked looking forward at being able to see Jimmy again.

"No he's at Dr. Agasa's." Corrected Jimmy, then he mentally kicked himself for talking.

Rachel then gained a suspicious look to her face, "Just how do you know about Dr. Agasa?"

"Um... Jimmy told me", 'Damn, I did it again.'

"You talked with him?"

'Must leave, Must leave, Must leave, Must leave, Must leave' "Well I guess it's time I hit the road. Bye"

"NOPE. You are coming home with me so I can interrogate you properly."

So Jimmy was dragged off by Rachel to modern day Japan where he was to be interrogated.

In present day Japan

"Hea Inu-Yasha?" Asked Heiji

"Yeah?" Inu-Yasha replied

"I'm hungry want some Ramen?"

"Ramen!!!! YES I LOVE RAMEN!!!!!"

In some random abandon warehouse downtown

"Naraku, good job. I thank you for your work, this is quite amusing. Gin where is my coffee." Vermouth said pleasingly with just the slightest look of humor in her eyes, as she watched her previous favorite, slave before her.


	9. the interrogation of Jimmy Kudo

Stuck in Time... Again

Chapter 9

Jimmy, now known as Michel, was sitting in his OWN house, in his OWN clothes, being questioned by his OWN almost girlfriend.

"Well, well, well mister Jimmy-look-alike, I could call Dr. Agasa over here and tell him to bring his lie detector that has a tendency to blow up if a lie is told, or we can do this the easy way." She said, astonished at how much he looked like Jimmy.

"Um... well how about we just do this your way." He replied, frightened at the prospect of being blown up.

"Good, because I don't really think that he's home." She said, dominance showing on her face, Jimmy just sweat dropped.

Just then Dr. Agasa walked in, his mouth dropped to the floor and he said "Jimmy, so good to see you again. Ai said that she saw Rachel drag you in and that you were wearing funny clothes. Tell me how did you get bac-... Oh, hi Rachel" He interrupted himself after seeing Rachel starring at him and Jimmy with a panicked look on his face while sitting on an uncomfortable stool. "Um..."

Inu-Yasha walked in behind Dr. Agasa and whispered under his breath "Kagome" when he sat her standing a full three feet taller that him.

"Dr. Agasa this is a villager that we found while on a case in the feudal era. He said that he saw Conan & Jimmy walking by and they were going to your house. So tell me have you seen ether of them? Rachel asked trying to be neutral so as not to hint at his answer.

Seeing Jimmy mouth 'no' Dr. Agasa said "No, I haven't seen either of them today." Jimmy smacked his forehead.

Turning back around to 'Michel' Rachel said "Dr. Agasa could you please go and get your lie detector, I think that we might need it.

"Sure, but can the Jimmy-look-alike come too so as I can discuss the importance of him not telling anyone of his ventures here in present day Japan?" He asked motioning to Jimmy to follow.

AT DR. AGASA'S HOUSE

"Jimmy how did you turn back to normal!!!?!" Dr. Agasa asked astonished at the boy in front of him.

"Yes I know it's great, but right now I need you to help me becau-"He was interrupted by Ai.

"Kudo now's not the time to worry about Rachel. We have another, bigger problem." She said with Inu-Yasha walking in behind her. "Kudo meet Inu-Yasha APTX victim number three."


End file.
